Prison of Hades
by raimutt
Summary: When a young woman is found guilty of mass murder, she must learn to survive among the worst of the worst in the inter-dimensional prison known as Hades. Among the convicts are Light Yagami, The Joker, and the homunculi. lame summary I guess.
1. The New Prisoner

**Okay, this is my second fanfic. ever (I'm still working on TLA) but I thought this would be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I cannot eat my own left foot!**

The guard felt extremely uneasy. You'd think he wouldn't be so nervous after all, there were four other guards in the back of the hover-van with him and they all had their stun guns set to 'damn near lethal'. But this guard, let's call him Mark, was feeling extremely uneasy none the less. Then again, think of what they were guarding.

Eh? Oh that's right. You, dear reader, don't know what is being transported, or where for that matter. Well let me tell you.

The cargo was a young girl; she wasn't more than 17 years of age. Her name was Adrianna which if I remember correctly means 'dark'. This name fitted her perfectly, what with her hair as black as an endless abyss and her nearly black-brown eyes. Her skin was a beautiful bronze, which she gained from countless hours spent being out in the merciless sun.

Now as the where Adrianna was being transported to. It was the maximum security inter-dimensional prison known simply as: Hades.

Hum? Why, you ask? The reason behind her situation is that Adrianna was tried and found guilty on one hundred counts of murder in multiple realities.

Let's now go back to Mark. He was sitting across from Adrianna while there was one guard on each side of her. Two other guards sat with their back against the sheet of metal separating them from the cabin of the van. Mark shifted a bit on the bench as he watched the girl before him. She was completely still, barely showing signs of life. Adrianna was wearing dull gray, baggy prison clothes with plastic pumpkin orange slip on sandals. Her hands were cuffed behind her and attached to a bar that was behind the bench she sat on. Her feet were shackled with enough chain length to barely walk with a bit of a stumble.

Adrianna's body was slack, leaning towards Mark somewhat. Her hair, Mark observed, was long enough to reach the small of her back and was tangled and unruly. _It's not like she had the equipment necessary to wash and brush her hair where we found her._ Mark thought, frowning at the girl. Adrianna's face was hidden behind a veil of hair that had fallen there. She appeared to be asleep but Mark wasn't entirely sure of that. Every time the hover-van swerved her face would be uncovered.

And reveal her dull, dead-looking eyes.

That's what unnerved Mark and made him feel uneasy. When they first found her in the forests of Canada, she acted like a wild animal. She kicked and scratched. Bit and tried to claw the eyes out of anyone who got too close. Adrianna had been hiding for three months before she was finally caught.

_But why? _Mark thought. _Why did she kill all those people?_

That was a question no one had the answer to.

The hover-van landed a few hours later in the prison's landing area. It was just a field of dirt. As Adrianna stepped out of the vehicle she looked to the sky and saw nothing but steely gray clouds stretching as far as the eye could see. When she brought her gaze downward she saw it.

Hades

The prison was massive, and from the look of it, could hold a planet's population. The walls were as gray as the clouds. There was a security tower every ten feet. On closer inspection, Adrianna could see that the walls were perfectly smooth. It would be impossible to scale up one. The prison's appearance seemed to give off a message.

'Abandon All Hope; Ye Who Enter.'

"Move." Ordered one of the guards. Adrianna followed her escort through the monstrous front gates.

The Warden of Hades stood in front of the large window in his office. He watched as the newest resident was brought within the walls. He was actually rather young for someone in his job position. The Warden was in his early twenties. He stood in a slouched way, as if he were going to take off running at any moment. His hair was black with the slightest tint of blue. The Warden's eyes were black as well, the dark color under his eyes giving them a panda-like appearance. He wore a wrinkled, white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. At the moment his pale feet were bare.

Walking over to his desk, the Warden scratched his right foot with his left. He reached for the bowl containing a large quantity of sugar cubes. Grabbing a handful, he then dropped them one by one into his steaming hot coffee. While stirring idly he looked around his office. The door was made of solid titanium for security purposes. The walls were a muted brown color and the carpet was the color cream. His desk was place in front of the window. There were three metal filing cabinets side by side against the wall near the door. If you were looking at the door, to your left would be a wall covered with pictures and newspaper clippings. There was a coat rack and a wooden table against the opposite wall.

The Warden's eyes focused on one certain picture on the wall. In it were two people sitting across a table from one another. There was a chessboard on the table. The Warden himself was one of the two people in the picture. He was sitting in the chair in somewhat of a squatting position with his knees up to his chin. He had a thumb pressed lightly against his lips in deep thought. The person across from him was sitting upright and was picking up one of his rooks. This young man had light brown hair and eyes the color of melted caramel. This picture was taken three days before _that_ day.

Three days before the Warden was murdered.

The Warden's name was Lawliet, though when he was alive no one knew that. They simply knew him as L; the world's greatest detective.

Before he was murdered.

Before Kira convinced the shinigami, Rem, to write L's name down in the Death Note.

L glared at the memory. Glared at the man in the picture.

His name was Light Yagami

He was Kira.

L turned away from the wall and picked up his coffee, which by now was luke warm. He turned and looked out the window. He saw the newcomer following the armed escort. Her head was bent towards the ground. In fact, her whole body was bent over, as if she wasn't used to walking on two legs. She was being taken to L's office and would probably be there in twenty minutes. After all, his office was on the twenty-fifth floor of the tower that rose from the center of the prison.

On L's desk laid the manila folder that contained the girl's entire life story up to this point. L knew when she was born; what schools she had attended; where she went shopping; why she hated oatmeal. He knew everything there was to know about Adrianna Beverly Jones; except one thing.

Why she killed all those people.

Pondering this question, he took as sip of his now cold coffee and frowned at the taste.

_Needs more sugar._ Was his only complaint. As he piled more sugar cubes into his drink the door opened, revealing Adrianna and the five guards. Adrianna lifted her head and peered at L with her dark black-brown eyes, black hair in wild disarray, giving her a somewhat frightening appearance.

_Chances she really did it…85%. _

Light Yagami watched one of the torches as it flickered on the wall. Unlike his body, Light's mind was not in the dungeon-like room with ten other people. He ignored his surroundings, completely lost in thought. All Light wanted to do was get the meeting over with and go to bed.

Light jerked back to reality and ducked as a screaming Mikami was thrown across the room by Chase Young. Mikami landed on top of Light, causing him to fall out of his folding chair. Light let out an annoyed growl as he laid there sprawled on the cold stone floor. Mikami scramble up and bowed to Light.

"Gomenasai, Kami-sama!" Mikami squeaked in a terrified voice. Light stood up and he would have given Chase a few choice words, but saw that the immortal was already arguing with Medusa and Envy.

This was supposed to be a civilized gathering to discuss plans for escaping Hades. But so far…

"It's like a drunken bar-room brawl." Stated Lelouch Lamperough in disbelief. The scene before him was total chaos. Lust had just dodged Creed's attack. Medusa was shooting vector arrows at Envy and Chase. The Riddler was trying to stop Gluttony from gnawing on his leg. As a matter of fact, there were only four people out of the eleven who weren't fighting at the moment.

Itachi Uchiha watched the others fight, showing no emotion as he stood against the wall. The reason he was here was to simply observe. If these fools refused to stop their bickering, then he would walk away. He was already planning a way to escape just by himself Itachi had been wondering if there were any holes in his plan, so by meeting with these people he had thought that maybe one of them could see a flaw where he could not. By now though, he doubted that.

"Enough!" Boomed Light. Everyone froze and turned to face him. "We will get nothing finished if you god-damn stupid fuckers don't calm your shit and play nice!" he exploded, sick of the foolishness of his would-be comrades.

"Why should we listen to you?" the Riddler sneered. Light gave him a look so dark the villains could almost see his hair and eyes flicker Kira red.

"This meeting was my idea, so if there's anyone who doesn't want to cooperate; they can _leave._" Light said the last word with venom. There was silence. No one left. Light smirked at this. "Good, now we may finally begin." He snapped his fingers. Mikami darted to the far side of the room and grabbed a cardboard box. He opened it and began pulling our folders, handing one to each of the criminals.

"What's this?" Chase asked, scowling at the tan folder in his hand. The others were equally confused. Mikami handed the final folder to his master and then stood dutifully at Light's side.

"Right now each of you has a folder. If you'd open them you will see-."

"These are security files." Medusa interrupted. There was a flash of anger and annoyance in Light's eyes. He did not appreciate being interrupted.

"Yes. In all of these security files are instances where convicts had tried to escape. Now-." Once again he was interrupted.

"So what? All of the escapes failed; why the fuck should we give a damn?" Envy cut in. Light glared at him, not speaking. There was a frigid silence as Envy became very uncomfortable under Light's hateful gaze. "Sorry, please continue." He said, looking down at the floor in submission. Light could be scary when he wanted to.

"Thank you." Light said coldly. He returned his attention to the rest. "In order to surpass those before us, we must learn from their mistakes. 'If you don't learn history, you are doomed to repeat it.' Now, what I want each of you to do is study these files. When we meet next we will discuss them and after that we will formulate a plan from there." Light gave them his trademark smirk. "Now are there any questions? No? _Good!_"

The office was clouded with cigar smoke. A window was open to the cool night, allowing some of the smoke to escape. The office was obviously that of a high up executive. A president of a major corporation to be exact. It was on the top level of a fifty floor office building. Looking out the large windows, it would make you feel as if you controlled the entire world.

The man whose office this was basically did own the world.

The office had the finest maroon colored carpet money could buy. The desk, as well as the book cases and other assorted wooden furnishings were made of mahogany. The book cases, all six of them, were completely filled. There were books on law, on psychology, on economics, business, and things of that nature. The book cases took up all the wall space in the office.

The desk was neat and organized to the point of near perfection. The inbox/outbox baskets on the desk were organized. The cup in the upper left corner had six perfectly sharpened pencils and six black pens. There was a laptop on the desk. The light from the screen was the only thing eliminating the room.

The man sat in his black leather desk chair, staring at the screen but not truly seeing it. His hazel eyes somewhat glazed over. He combed his fingers through his full, but steely gray hair.

This man wore a fashionable navy blue suit, with an olive green tie. He had pristine white socks and midnight black shoes on his feet.

_It was too easy. _He thought. _Surely they would've needed more evidence, or perhaps an actual motive? _He shook his head. _No matter, at least my main obstacle is finally out of my way…_A smirk slipped on to his face.

That's right; Adrianna was long gone. And with the last person who could stop him locked up far away, Justin Darks could go on with his plans.

Getting rid of her was far easier than Justin had thought it would be. After both her parents were killed in a hotel bombing abroad, he thought she would fight to become head of the company. Instead she simply fought against _Justin_ taking over. In fact, she had begged the board of directors to fire Mr. Darks. How that filled him with rage, even thinking about it now. How are that _girl_ say he was unfit to take over the company! She had told the board to pick anyone but him! Adrianna didn't even want to become president of the company when she grew older! The _nerve_ of her!

Justin had to pause for a moment to calm himself down and regulate his now jagged breath. Every time he thought of her he was angered.

But that didn't matter now; she wouldn't be able to interfere ever again. She would be in the prison for the rest of eternity, along with all that scum.

Once again a cruel smirk appeared on Justin Darks' lips. He focused on all the horrible things that could happen to the young woman in that hell-hole. He wished he had taped her reaction when the jury found her guilty and the judge had sentenced her to death and a permanent cell in Hades.

For in order to go to Hades or even to work there, a person must be dead. Only the worst criminals were sentenced to Hades. You had to have done something truly evil to earn a spot in Hades.

Justin chuckled to himself. He has fooled them all and had convinced them that an innocent girl murdered so many people. No one could stop him now.


	2. Meetings

**Alright! I'd like to thank Nellabelle for reading this story...one of the few who do. Any who, just to warn you Adrianna goes into a Light-like talking mode at one point simply to screw with L. Oh and there's some gore in this chapter. **

**disclaimer: I can't believe it's not butter!**

"…Nice office." Adrianna told him lamely. She was sitting in a fold up chair a guard on either side of her. They stood like statues, but ready to attack if she made any sudden movements.

L simply blinked at her. He then plucked a strawberry from the white ceramic bowl in front of him and popped in his mouth, a thoughtful look on his face. Normally Adrianna was an expert at reading people, but with this man it was like trying to read a stone wall. He was cute, in a quirky way, Adrianna supposed. With his messy black hair that made him appear as if he had just rolled out of bed. In fact, his whole appearance was like that, except his eyes. L's eyes were weary and world-wise. As if he had seen far too much, and it made him tired. Adrianna would've bet a mountain of gold that, if a random inmate came busting in wearing nothing but a smile and started doing the 'Thriller' dance, L would simply blink at him/her as well. Then order the guards to take that person back to their cell, of course.

There was silence. Adrianna hated silence. It reminded her of emptiness, which she also hated. Hated isn't even quiet the right word to describe her feelings toward emptiness. She absolutely _loathed_ emptiness. Maybe it was because it frightened her. When she was a little girl something horrible happened to her. Ever since that incident she couldn't stand small, enclosed spaces, or the dark. But the thought of emptiness, of nothingness, was what terrified her most of all.

Adrianna had to fight to keep her breathing even, to keep the slight panic that had surfaced from showing on her face, so that L wouldn't know her weakness; her fear. He seemed like the kind of man who wouldn't hesitate to use it against her.

Almost like _that_ man.

Wrapped up in her own thoughts, Adrianna almost didn't hear him when L finally spoke.

"…What do you think of the facility so far, Ms. Jones?" Warden Lawliet asked politely. Again he took a strawberry from the bowl. As she watched the fruit disappear, Adrianna frowned at the question. She wasn't sure about the reasoning behind it. Why would he want her opinion? Did he think she would compliment on the appearance of the prison's décor?

_No, _She thought. _This is a test of sorts. He wants to know my opinion so he can figure out if I'll be a problem. Somehow, through my answer, he'll psycho-analyze me…Well this should be fun. _Right then Adrianna decided to have fun with the ex-detective. She took a deep breath, and the met L eye to eye; a bored expression on her visage.

"The security towers are spaced so that, outside or inside the prison wall, there's literally nowhere for someone who was trying to escape, or perhaps break in, to be hidden from sight. The walls themselves are impossible to destroy, being made with orichalcum, which can only be destroyed by a weapon that is also made of orichalcum. This reality of which we are currently in is known as the 'Prisons Reality' and has many prison planets in this 'universe'. This planet, on which Hades is situated on, is a desert planet with absolutely no natural resources. Everything is imported by armored transportation and inmates are not allowed near the docking port, no matter how well behaved they are.

The prison was made to hold the worst of criminals, one who would have no hope of redemption from their crimes. Now, I shall get to my opinion. I think that Hades is _almost_ inescapable." Adrianna told him, putting quite a bit of emphasis on the word 'almost'. L's eyebrows raised a fraction.

"Almost?" he seemed intrigued by this statement. "I do believe that it's actually impossible to escape from here." L said, his head tilting to the right side as he studied her.

"Nothing is totally impossible, sir." Adrianna responded.

"This is. There has never been a successful prison break." He insisted. Adrianna smirked at this.

"Except one…" Adrianna retorted. L's eyes glimmered with recognition. He knew what she was referring to. His fingers ghosted the edge of the bowl, before diving in for yet another strawberry.

"…You've done your research." L observed, speaking with a different strawberry in his mouth. Adrianna shrugged. "We've taken measurements to ensure that will never happen again." He informed her. This nearly made Adrianna laugh out loud, but she controlled herself.

"You don't even know how those two escaped." Adrianna pointed out. "How can you fix a leak if you don't know where the hole is?" she inquired. L decided to ignore this question entirely, reaching the last of the red fruit. Adrianna, unable to help herself, snatched before he could and casually slipped it into her mouth. L scowled at her.

"Enough of that. These men will now take you to your cell, which you will be sharing with another prisoner. Lights out is at nine. Wake up is at six. I'm sure your cellmate will fill you in on all of the rules and regulations." With a wave of his hand the guards grabbed Adrianna and half-dragged her out of the office.

L allowed an exasperated sigh to escape his, dyed red from the strawberries but still pale, lips.

_How's she know all of that about Hades? Let alone the prison break? It was supposed to be classified information. _He wondered. That had happened ten Hades' (For time flowed differently there.) years ago. Before L was warden.

The convicts that had escaped were two men, one named Bakura and the other named Marik. These two had struck fear into not only the prison staff, but the prisoners as well; those who could feel fear, to be exact. Bakura was notorious for sneaking out of his cell and going unspeakable things to the other prisoners. Marik was his cohort every time. L had heard rumors from the few living staff members from that time that on Bakura and Marik's first night, they disemboweled a random inmate and strangled him to death with his own intestines. They found that inmate the next morning with a haunting message written on the wall almost straight out of an urban legend.

'_Get better locks. This was way too easy.' _Is what was scrawled on the wall.

That was the least violent of all of their actions.

Bakura and Marik were severely punished for their sick 'joke' as they called it, even put in the Hole for a year. But that just made them even more twisted. Some of the older staff members say that the whole time all they did was think of more ways to torture people. They also said that the two insane men had even written their ideas on the walls; in their own blood.

These two were so messed up that not the Joker wanted anything to do with them.

Then one day, Bakura and Marik went missing. For a full twenty-four hours, no one knew their location. All the prisoners were placed in their cells and put under surveillance, more for their own protection than for anything else. Guards searched everywhere, even outside of the complex.

The Warden Atem went missing.

Everyone went into a total frenzy. How could the warden be taken when he was in his office?

That's when the situation turned down right bloody. Prisoners went missing, then reappear somewhere else, without their head or some other body part. Different prisoners, male and female, were brutally raped, most were killed afterwards. The only reason some were left alive was so they could remember who did that to them.

Bakura and Marik.

One of the guards found a trail of bloody finger and toe nails, bits of gory flesh still clinging to them. She followed it and discovered that it lead to the prison's church. What she found in the church sent chills down L's spine just remembering what he was told.

Warden Atem was nailed naked to the giant cross in the front of the church. His manhood was chopped off and he was missing all of his fingers and toes. It was obvious by the marks all over his body, that he was raped and tortured until he died.

And somehow, after all of that, Bakura and Marik had escaped.

Adrianna was escorted to the exercise yard instead of her cell. A confuse frown made its way to her lips.

"But what about-." Adrianna tried to ask.

"Shut the fuck up." One of the guards snarled. Glancing at his name tag revealed his name to be Arturo A. Riley. He wore his black hair in an army buzz cut and had a permanent glare fixed on his face right down to his squinty beetle-like black eyes. His face was marred with gruesome looking scars. So were his hands, which were both, missing the ring finger as well as the nails on the remaining fingers. Like all of the guards, he wore an olive green short-sleeved prison issued button up shirt, navy blue slacks with a black belt and black shoes. He had the same equipment as the other guards; hand cuffs, a radio, and a stun gun. Another guard, whose name tag said 'Mark N. Dalton', simply called over one of the prisoners that were casually walking the perimeter of the exercise yard.

The exercise yard was a dull gray like the rest of the prison. It was the size of two football fields placed side by side. In the far left corner there was a small patch of yellow, dying grass. The rest was stone.

As the prisoner that Mark had called jogged over to them, Adrianna was able to get a good look at him.

He looked like he'd be more at home in a boy's school uniform (Or even a girl's) or perhaps the robes of a prince, rather than the gray prisoners' clothing he was clad in at the moment. His dark brown hair was somewhat long for a boy but could still be considered short. It was cut so that strands of hair fell into his face creating bangs. His eyes were a strange light purple, maybe orchid color. He had a petite, feminine build and as he slowed into a stride Adrianna could see that there was something regal about him.

"Something you need, sirs?" the boy asked politely, his gaze flickering to Adrianna before focusing on the guards. Riley shoved Adrianna in the boy's direction.

"This is your new cellmate." With that the guards left. There was silence for several moments as Adrianna and the boy sized each other up. Finally the boy allowed a handsome smile to grace his features. He was truly an attractive young man.

"Hello, my name is Lelouch Lamperouge. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said with a small bow.

"…I'm Adrianna Jones, and it's not a pleasure to meet you." Adrianna told him coldly. Lelouch's eyes flashed mysteriously for a moment.

"I don't understand-." He tried to say.

"You are a criminal, a murderer at that. Therefore, no it's not a pleasure to meet scum like you." She explained. His expression changed from friendly to indignant fury.

"Oh and I suppose you are totally innocent-."

"Yes I am. I was framed." Adrianna kept her voice and facial expression carefully emotionless. Some of the other prisoners laughed at her.

"You and me both, sister." One shouted, causing the others to laugh again. Adrianna refused to react to their mockery of her. "I don't care if you mongrels believe me or not." She told them. Suddenly a man who had been standing a good hundred feet away appeared in front of Adrianna. There was a feline presence about him. He had medium length greenish-black hair that stuck out in the back in layers with some of his hair framing his face. There was one large lock of hair flopping out in front. As he looked at Adrianna, studying her intensely, his burnt orange colored eyes glimmered with cruelty. He was one of those people who would demand nothing less than total submission from those lower ranked than him.

"What do you think, Chase?" A woman asked the man. She was a raven haired beauty whose wavy hair went down to the small of her back. She had large breasts barely hidden by her prisoner shirt and long, elegant legs that could be seen perfectly even though there was a layer of clothing in between your eyes and her skin. Her lush, full lips were painted black and curved upwards into a smirk. Her red-brown eyes gleamed suspiciously. This woman's name was Lust, if Adrianna remembered her history lessons correctly. Adrianna fought the urge to look away and instead stared back into the woman's eyes, refusing to back down.

"…She's telling the truth. There's no killer aura emitting from her." The man, Chase, told the others, still watching Adrianna.

"Hee, hee. Hoo, hoo. So they put a sheep amongst wolves? Now _there's_ a joke." A man who was standing near the exit giggled in a demented way. His hair was green and neatly combed. Adrianna couldn't tell what color his eyes were because of the dark circles around them. His face was permanently bleached white. His lips were blood red and curved up at the ends into a perpetual smile. Adrianna got the vibe of a crazy, wild animal from this man. She knew right off the bat that this man was the one and only Joker.

"The riddle here is _Why?_" A man with incredibly short fiery red hair and intense green eyes spoke. He was sitting against the wall, playing with a rubix-cube but looking at Adrianna. He finished it, then mixed it up at random, and then completed the puzzled again in a matter of seconds without taking his eyes off of her.

"I think that's more of a question than a riddle, Edward." Someone else argued in light teasing manner. Adrianna turned around to see the legendary Light Yagami. He was infamous, a name known in every household, even in Adrianna's home reality. She had learned about him-as well as many of the other villains in this prison- in history class. Although the Kira incident had happened only four years ago in Adrianna's home reality, so it was more of modern events rather than the past. And from what Adrianna remembered, he was not someone to underestimate. As he examined her with his caramel colored eyes, she could almost see a hint of scarlet within the depths. "Hello Miss Jones. It's rather unfortunate to meet you in a place like this." Light gave her a dazzling smile. "But I suppose it's better than never having the chance to meet you at all." He seemed so sincere, if not a little cheesy, and warmth radiated from him. Then again many things radiated, and the majority will poison you. Adrianna reminded herself that lots of deadly things can appear benign, like a tumor.

Justin took a sip of his drink, enjoying the burning feel of the alcohol slipping down his throat. He wasn't even sure what was in his drink. But he didn't care as longs as it gave him a decent buzz and kept his mind off the approaching meeting. The club he was lounging in was pulsating with music. The smell of booze, sex, and cigarettes filled the air. Different colored lights flashed hypnotically in time with the music. The booth Justin was sitting at had a curtain blocking view of the rest of the club, but you could barely make out things on the other side of the cloth. The booth was circular with a table in the middle and cushioned seating around it. The ceiling was black and well as the floor. The table, seating and the walls were a very dark red. On the stage of the club just outside the booth Justin was located in, a young woman, barely legal, was dancing as she slowly took off articles of clothing. A woman, Justin wasn't sure was legal (not that it mattered to him.) was sitting on his left leg. Her body pressed against his as she whispered sensually into his ear. She was blonde with blue eyes and giant hooters and that was all that mattered to Justin.

"I am curious as to why you choose this…establishment, as a place to meet, Darks-san." Sousuke Aizen walked into the booth. He was wearing a white with black pinstripes suit with a matching fedora and black loafers. His brown hair had a red tint to it and could be seen peeking out of his hat. His crimson-brown eyes were peering down at Justin with slight distain.

Immediately Justin shoved the woman off his lap and shooed her away.

"Fucking prick." The woman grumbled as she left. Justin began to fidget nervously as Aizen sat down across from him.

_At least he didn't bring that God-damn_,_ fox-faced, creep this time._ Justin reasoned. Still he was terrified of Aizen. Most of the time he wasn't sure as to why he was so scared. This man had never actually threatened his life openly or anything. But there was something frightening about Aizen none the less. Like how a prey naturally knows that the creature before it is a predator.

"Ah, yes, well I just wanted to tell you that the girl was sent to Hades not long ago-."

"Don't you think a simple phone call would have sufficed?" Aizen asked, interrupting the man's babbling. Justin Darks blanched for a moment.

"Uh, I-err I just figured that there's a chance that someone could have tapped the phone lines. You can't be too careful, you know." He explained rather poorly. Aizen allowed an amused breath to escape his lips.

"I see, it appears that you _can _have an intelligent thought every now and then, Darks-san." Although this was said politely, Justin knew Aizen was belittling him. Before Mr. Darks could voice his outrage, Aizen spoke again. "Now we are able to move on to the next stage of our plan. You know what you must do, Darks-san. Succeed and you will finally be head of Kaiba Corp. I don't need to tell you what will happen if you fail." Something flickered across Aizen's features as he said this. Justin nodded in agreement, and downed the rest of his drink as Aizen took his leave.


	3. Daily Life

**A/N: Thank you to Nellabelle, watergoddesskasey, and rosie isis**

At exactly six o' clock in the morning every bare light-bulb in every dismal cell within Hades' walls were turned on. The bulb in Adrianna and Lelouch's cell swung lazily. It flickered before lighting the cell in a dull glow, as if threatening to go out at any moment.

_They're probably on some kind of automatic timer. _Adrianna thought, staring at the ceiling.

In the cell everything was, of course, gray. _Gray, gray, gray, grey, gray, gray!_ The ceiling, the walls, the floors, all gray! The bunks, the blankets, the pillows, all gray! The desk, the toilet, even the toilet paper and toiletries were fucking gray! _No wonder anyone who's stuck here is insane! _Adrianna thought venomously. _If they weren't at first, they sure as hell were driven! _

She shifted a bit, her back aching. Adrianna wasn't used to sleeping on thin, stiff mattresses. Even when she was hiding in the forest, she had an incredibly soft, air mattress. For all seventeen years of her life (Except the three months she was in the woods.) Adrianna had lived in the lap of luxury. To a certain extent, she had been rather spoiled as a child. It'd probably be a while before she got used to the cold climate of Hades and the poor living conditions. She had only lived there for a month, but it felt longer. When she told Lelouch this at one point he explained that time moved slower in Hades. That it wasn't her imagination. An hour in Hades was actually more like two. A day was about two days, and so on and so forth. No one was sure as to why that was, but that's Hades for you.

Adrianna heard Lelouch moving around. His bunk made an odd groan as he rose from it. Although the two of them couldn't exactly be considered friends, at least Adrianna and Lelouch were cordial with one another. At first it appalled Adrianna that she would have to share a cell, let alone with a _guy_. But as time went on she realized that Lelouch wouldn't try to rape her or anything. In fact, Lelouch was actually homosexual for the most part, but also like some girls. Adrianna wasn't his type, not that she minded. She wasn't into guys that could pass of as girls if they wore a dress.

"Adrianna, you need to hurry up, the guard's coming." Lelouch told her. Adrianna jumped down from the top bunk. As her feet hit the floor, it sent painful vibrations up and down her legs. "Well, that was stupid." He scoffed when she limped over to stand next to him in the middle of the cell. Adrianna didn't get the chance to respond, a guard appeared at the door.

You see, every morning at six the lights turned on. Then the prisoners were to stand away from the doors or the walls. A guard would then search the cell, making sure they didn't have anything other than what regulations stated. Then the prisoners were patted down in case they had any weapons on them. After that the prisoners were each given a cup which contained a comb, a travel sized bottle of shampoo/conditioner, a dinky bar of soap, a miniature thing of toothpaste, a tooth brush, a stick of deodorant, and a tiny hand towel. The guards would watch as the prisoners groomed themselves, and then replace everything back into the cups. The cups would be given back to the guards and then the prisoners could go to breakfast. Once a week the prisoners would be taken to the showers so that they could wash their whole body instead of just being given the cup.

Luckily today Suzaku Kururugi was the guard who came to Adrianna and Lelouch's cell. Suzaku was a tall boy, with a physique much more boyish than Lelouch's. His short, slightly wavy hair was the color of milk chocolate. His light green eyes reminded Adrianna of grass in the spring time.

Lelouch and Suzaku were lovers, but had to keep it secret from the other guards and prisoners so that they wouldn't be reprimanded. Relationships, at least romantic ones, between prison personnel and prisoners were strictly forbidden. Very few people knew about the two boys and none of them would squeal. That is; they know that Suzaku could make life even more difficult for them in they dared.

Adrianna had never seen two people more in love, other than her parents. Even though they could publicly display affection towards each other, Lelouch and Suzaku made every private moment count. Around everyone else they were two boys on the opposite sides of the law that had once been very close friends. But when they were alone, passion burned with no end between the two of them. Adrianna honestly didn't care too much about the situation. As long as they didn't do the nasty in the cell while she was there, she wouldn't bother them about it.

Suzaku took his time patting down Lelouch. Hands slowly grazed over skin as if Suzaku was trying to memorize every inch of Lelouch's body. Lelouch grunted when Suzaku light slapped his ass before quickly patting down Adrianna.

Once they were finally done with the inspection, Lelouch and Adrianna were taken, along with a group of other prisoners, to the Mess Hall. The Mess Hall was about the size of a basketball court. Long, rectangular tables were in uniform rows. Along the left wall was the serving area. Inmates dished out the food, closely watched by the guards in case one tried to poison somebody. Today's breakfast: the same mysterious brown-green slop they served at every meal. No one knew for sure what was in it, and it was even a game that the prisoners would play later in the day to guess as to what the shit was. Some were certain that it really was shit. But one thing everyone agreed on was that the taste was absolutely nauseating.

As usual, after they got their food Lelouch and Adrianna went their separate ways. After all, they weren't friends so they spent as little time as possible around each other. Adrianna sat at the edge, of the first table, farthest from the door. Lelouch and about ten other people sat in the center of the very last table on the opposite side of the room. No one sat less than five seats away from Adrianna at her table. Not that she minded it. Her opinion was far from it. She despised have to be anywhere near all these filthy criminals. The less contact Adrianna had with them, the better. Besides, it was against the rules for anyone to speak at meal times. This was to stop prisoners from organizing any sort of revolt against the faculty

In all of Adrianna's stay, there had been no fights, no murders, no rapes, nothing. She was beginning to wonder if this was really the lawless hell-hole that she had heard so much about.

"This is too damn eerie, man." One of the guards whispered to another. His companion nodded, glaring at the array of prisoners in her eyesight.

"I know what you mean. These mongrels have been far too tame for the past month." She muttered. Adrianna could have been more than a few feet away from the two guards, and could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Why do ya' think they're acting this way?" the male one asked. The woman hesitated, as if worried that if she voiced her opinion, it might come true.

She was wise to worry.

"I think…That this is just the calm before the storm." She turned and faced the man. "Something big is going to go down. What it is or when exactly; I don't know. But hopefully I'm," She frowned in a thoughtful way. "I'm wrong." Before more could be said, the buzzer rang, signaling for the prisoners to be taken back to their cells.

Two hours later, Adrianna was sitting all by herself in her cell. Most prisoners had a chore they needed to do and right now was when they did it. Adrianna hadn't been in Hades long enough to earn the privilege of a chore. In order to earn a chore, you must not have gotten into any trouble for a year or more.

Lelouch was gone; his chore was the prison laundry, along with thirty other people. Adrianna glared at the ceiling, once again lying on her bunk. She had two more hours to wait until eleven o' clock when they allowed prisoners outside for a short while. God, she was bored. Tomorrow she'd be finally allowed in the library so then she'd have books to read. Adrianna had already read the book Lelouch had gotten from the library.

All of the books in the library were donated by a group of people (who must have been incredibly stupid.) who felt strongly about human rights. They believed that, although the prisoners were horrible murdering psychotic lunatics, that they should have the chance to have some form of entertainment. The prison board reluctantly agreed to build a library after these people harassed them for four years.

Finally, after what felt like forever, she decided this would be a good time to meditate. Her parents had decided that Adrianna should know nearly every subject there was to learn, meditation was one of the more obscure things she learned. Adrianna hopped down, without hurting herself this time, and sat down on the floor. He legs criss-crossed as she slowly breathed in and out. She cleared her mind of all her worldly and petty thoughts. Ignoring how chilly the concrete floor beneath her. She resisted the urge to scratch her arm, no matter how annoying it was. After a while, her mind was clear.

Whenever Adrianna meditated, she would get visions of things. They weren't always important, like once she had a vision where one of her friends was eating a tuna sandwich, nor were they always of the future. But they were always accurate. Right then Adrianna had a very important vision.

_Blood was everywhere. The whole world was covered in a thick layer of the usually life-giving substance. The smell of blood, cooking flesh, death, was strong, almost over powering. People were screaming in pain and terror. Monstrous demon-like creatures relished in the death cries of the innocents around them. Smoke filled the sky and the air felt hot and sweltering. Everything was as if someone had opened a gate into hell._

_Maybe somebody did._

_In the mist of all this horror and chaos there stood one man. Adrianna couldn't see him clearly, but in the vision she seemed to know him. 'Vision-Adrianna' flew into a rage, charging at the man even though she knew he could easily kill her._

The vision ended there.

Adrianna's eyes snapped open. Her once calm, shallow breaths were now erratic and deep. Sweat dripped off her body and caused her clothes to cling to her in random places. She was shaking profusely, unable to control herself. Adrianna jumped when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder. She jerked her head to look up at Lelouch with tear-filled, horrified eyes. Her face was tear stained, but Adrianna didn't know when she had started crying.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Lelouch asked softly, unsure about the situation so treading carefully. Adrianna's expression darkened, hearing the pity in Lelouch's voice that he tried to hide. She curtly brushed his hand away and then stood up.

"I'm fine, nothing that is any of your business to concern yourself about." She tersely told him. A flash of irritation graced Lelouch's features. He straightened up from the crouching position he was in from trying to comfort Adrianna.

"If you say so." He must have decided that pursuing the topic wouldn't end well, so he dropped it. Little did he know that what she had seen in the vision, among the corpses was also his mutilated body

* * *

The walls at this lower level of the prison were coated with oozing green slime. So was the ceiling, it dripped down into puddles that were scattered everywhere on the floor. It was so cold down there that it was a wonder that the slime wasn't in a more solidified state. Each time Light Yagami exhaled a cloud blew out of his mouth.

It was ten o' clock at night as Light walked down the subterrainian hallway. One hour after lights out, four hours since dinner when he got the message to meet down here, and eleven and a half hours since Adrianna woke from her vision. Light had picked the electronic lock to his cell and slipped out with great ease.

_It's insulting how they underestimate us. _Light scowled. He thought that one of the first things L would do when he became Warden would be to update the locks. Perhaps L was worried that, since they would have to turn off the system to replace it, some of the prisoners might incite a riot and or a prison break. That would be a logical assumption.

Light reached a left turn in the corridor. He followed it, nearing his destination. The slime all over the place was emitting a soft, eerie glow, dimly lighting the level. Light remembered how, at lunch, the blonde guard named Kira (This made Light chuckle a bit.) walked past him. Kira had muttered the code phrase 'Shinigami don't always like apples.' which meant _that man_ wanted to speak with Light.

Now Light was standing in front of the door. He grasped the handle and, without hesitation, opened it and quickly entered. The door was shut with an audible 'click'.

The room was no bigger than a normal eight by ten cell. Didn't need to be, all that was in it was a metal folding chair and a full-length mirror. Medusa had created the mirror, as well as another, to mimic the way that Shibusen would communicate with allies.

On the opposite side of the mirror stood Aizen, Sousuke. He was wearing his normal Arrancar outfit. A benevolent smile adorned his lips. Kindness seemed to radiate off of the man. But Light knew that was nothing but a façade. This man was a cruel, manipulating monster wearing a human mask.

"Yagami-kun, I was beginning to believe you weren't going to show up." Aizen said. Light bowed respectfully to the man.

"My deepest apologizes, Aizen-sama, I had to wait until the guard shifts were switching before I could slip away from my cell." Light told him. He hated having to act like some sort of underling, but for now he had to do as Aizen commanded if he wanted to escape. "I did not mean to make you wait very long." Light apologized. He could see the cold glimmer of amusement in Aizen's eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it would be wise of you to be careful. After all if the Warden discovers our plans that would be…a bothersome delay." As Aizen spoke, hi voice took on an icy edge. "But that won't happen, will it, Yagami-kun?" the way he said it was like a warning of death.

"Of course it won't." Light's voice was filled with confidence. He stood a little straighter than before, lifting up his chin and looking Aizen right in the eye. Just because he had to play subordinate to this man, didn't mean he'd just let Aizen mock him. Light was _Kira_ for heaven's sake! He was a god, and not god takes an insult lying down…Not that he was going to tell Aizen that.

This young man never ceased to amuse Sousuke. Yagami-kun actually thought he was at the same level as him! Sousuke almost (not really) laughed out loud at the idea. The poor boy had _no idea _who he was dealing with.

_Although…_ Sousuke thought as he smiled at Yagami-kun. _Both he and Lamperouge-kun have quite a bit of potential…_ He began to formulate a little game to play with the two, a test to see which was superior to the other.

" Have you spoken to the girl?" Sousuke asked. Yagami-kun hesitated, Sousuke could sense a flicker of uncertainty within the younger man.

"Sort of. She believes herself above the rest of us because she isn't really a criminal. The girl won't speak to anyone unless she has to and refuses to be sociable to all the others except Lamperouge." Yagami-kun explained.

"Perhaps we can make use of that. Tell Lamperouge-kun to gain her trust. Adrianna-kun must believe your group wants to help her in order for our plan to work." Sousuke told the would-be-god. Yagami-kun nodded in understanding. He then quickly walked out of the room.

Sousuke deactivated the mirror with a wave of his hand, transforming it into a regular mirror. He turned away from it and exited the small, dark room where he kept the mirror.

The halls of Las Noches were utterly white. It was the kind of white that would probably make you as blind as Tousen if you were to stare at a wall for too long. Sousuke's footsteps echoed around. Him as he made his way down the corridor.

_Soon, _he thought, _soon everything will be mine. _

**A/N: Oh by the way, would anyone who is reading this story please take the poll I made? I'm have a little trouble trying figure out who should Adrianna's parents be.**


	4. Prison Fight

**A/N: Aizen doesn't show up in this chapter, probably too busy being the evil, evil seme that he is (lol) but he will be in the next one.**

There was certain electricity among the prisoners. A nervous energy that swirled around them, like the feeling you get just before a lightning storm. The guards could feel it to. Today they were doubled up, moving in groups or pair as if they were afraid of _something_.

"…They're restless." Smoker observed, glaring at the groups eating farthest away from the door. He was standing next to his comrade, Riley, as they watched prisoners eat breakfast. They were leaning against the wall right next to the door.

"Somethin' big's gonna happen." Riley said.

The two guards greet another guard as he joined them.

"You find out anything?" Smoker asked the new guy.

"If something's going down, Lelouch doesn't know about it." Suzaku told him. Smoker scoffed at this.

"How do you know he ain't toying with you?" Riley sneered. He had never approved of Suzaku 'getting together' with Lelouch. But the warden had ordered it, believing that Suzaku could learn something useful. Suzaku didn't actually care for Lelouch, (At least that's what he told the other guards.) to him this was all revenge for everything Lelouch had done. He wanted to manipulate Lelouch the way Lelouch had manipulated everyone. Riley thought it was a bunch of bullshit and Suzaku just wanted to get laid.

"I know him better than anyone. Lelouch has no idea that I'm using him. And he isn't using me, I would know." Suzaku told them, practically bristling at the thought of not being in control. Riley shrugged, not really believing Suzaku. Smoker merely grunted in response.

"Well something's going down, whether your little boyfriend knows it or not." Smoker said, glared at the man at the center of the far table. Light Yagami kept his eyes on his tray, looking at it as if it were his archenemy. If he knew that the guards were talking about his little group, then he wasn't showing it.

Light Yagami, who was well aware of the hatred radiating from the guards at the door, wasn't actually interested in what they were doing. He was more interested in what Adrianna was doing. Adrianna was sitting all by herself, not speaking to another soul, ignoring the world around her. If the guards thought Light didn't agree with what was on his plate, they should've looked in her direction. Adrianna appeared as if she was waiting for the food to jump up and try to shank her. Her spork poised at the ready to cut it down if it tried. Obviously, she still wasn't used to prison food. And judging from how skinny and brittle she had gotten, Adrianna would sometimes refuse to eat it.

Light found her attitude to be most amusing. He tried to remember how long it took him before he would willingly eat the slop that the prisoners were given. Five, maybe six years, he wasn't entirely sure anymore.

Which reminded Light of another thing that thoroughly amused him, ever since he had gotten hear, he had not seen L once. The great ex-detective had refused to any requests Light made to speak with him. Usually the warden would speak with a new prisoner before they were thrown into their cell, but L didn't do that with Light. Light was simply told when he got there that there was no hope for escape and that he best behave or else. This was told to him by a guard after he was literally grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and chucked into the cell which he now shared with Mikami. Unfortunately for Light, Mikami was all too happy to see his 'God' once again and had practically molested Light on the first night. It took about a month, but Light finally got it through Mikami's head that he was not allowed to touch Light, unless Light permitted him to.

Light was told by the other prisoners that L became the warden nine Hades years ago; the last warden had died a Hades year before that. Light had come to Hades about seven Hades years ago. So that meant that L had only been Warden for two Hades years before Light died. When Light first came here that made no sense, L had died six years before Light. And yet it seemed to be the norm that Hades years were only twice as years in the normal realities. So why did Light get to Hades only what seemed to be four years after L. Where had the other two years gone? The whole thing puzzled Light, and the more he thought about it, the less it made sense.

It was only about two Hades years ago that Light met Aizen. Aizen had told him that he would help Light escape from Hades, if he followed Aizen's plan. Light wasn't sure as to what Aizen motives were, hell Light didn't trust Aizen at all. But if there was even a sliver of a chance for escape, Light was willing to do anything.

But now what the plan needed was for Adrianna to join Light's group. Only problem was that Adrianna despised nearly everyone in Hades, and considered her to be superior to the rest. If only Lelouch could earn her trust.

Just then Light watched as Lelouch entered the Mess Hall. He gave Suzaku and secretive smile and then went to the food line. Unlike everyday Lelouch didn't go and sit with Light's group. He walked over to where Adrianna was sitting and sat across from her. Adrianna gave him a peculiar look, but said nothing and continued eating. And then Envy, Gluttony, and Lust came in and sat with them. Adrianna scowled at this, uncertainty written all over her face. At Light's table sat Mikami, Creed, Chase, Medusa, the Riddler and Itachi. It was actually Lelouch's idea that instead of just Lelouch getting close to her, that part of the group should go and try to convince her to join. That way the invitation would appear sincere and not just something Lelouch made up to fuck with the new prisoner.

Today, they were going to give Adrianna a reason to want to join their little group, make her realize that she couldn't survive here, and that she has to escape. One way or another, Adrianna was going to help them, whether she would do it knowingly or not all depended on how everything played out.

Adrianna didn't like how friendly these people were getting. Although they were trying to sound nice, it seemed as if they wanted something from her, and Adrianna wasn't willing to give these monsters anything. She sat there and said nothing as the others talked to her.

"Girly, trust me, this kind of place isn't for the likes of you." Envy told her. Adrianna said nothing, simply wondered what he was getting at.

"A young woman like you should be going to college and preparing for her future. Not suck in here with these atrocities to society." Lust said, giving Adrianna a sweet smile.

"You don't deserve to rot here." Lelouch spoke in an honest tone. His face showed that he was telling her what he actually believed. Ah, Adrianna had a better question; why weren't the guards stopping these guys from talking. No one's supposed to talk during meal times, so why aren't the guards doing something about this? There was a guard standing no more than a few feet from them, he could easily hear what they were saying. A blonde one with his hair medium length and his bangs covering the right side of his face. The one eye that showed was blue. He seemed like he'd be more comfortable carrying a sword rather than the weapon that all of the guards had to use.

"Girl smells too yummy to be in bad place." Gluttony agreed, licking his lips. Adrianna wasn't sure if she should take that as a complement.

"If you join us, you can get out of here." Envy said.

"You'll be free to get revenge on whoever framed you." Lelouch told her. Adrianna stared at him, her dark eyes showing absolutely no emotion.

"…If you seek revenge, then you might as well dig two graves instead of just one. One for the person you killed; and one for yourself." She told him.

"Hey! You know the rules; prisoners are not allowed to speak during meal times!" The blonde guard stormed up to their table. "That's one day in the Hole." He told her. She remembered being warned about the Hole, there was no way that she'd be sent there just for talking, though. Adrianna glanced at his name tag and saw that it read 'Izuru Kira'.

"But they were also-." Adrianna tried to argue. Kira didn't care; he cut her off before she could verbally defend herself.

"Yeah, well I didn't hear them speak, I heard you." He roughly grabbed her by the arm. Adrianna struggles in his grip, kicking at him when she pulled her away from the table. She wasn't going to the Hole without a fight.

"Let her alone!" Lelouch demanded, standing up from the bench. Adrianna allowed herself to wonder for a split second why he would try to help her. Kira glared at him.

"That's two days in the Hole for you then, Lamperouge-san." The guard told Lelouch. Lelouch simply glared back, as if the thought of the Hole didn't scare him. But the way his body was shaking slightly said the opposite.

"You can't do that!" Envy shouted, also standing up. Lust and Gluttony followed suit. Guards from other areas of the Mess Hall started to make their way over to where they were. Prisoners were keeping an eye on the situation, ready to spring if the guards showed any weakness.

"Yeah, I can. Four days in the Hole for you." Kira sneered at him. He gave Adrianna's arm a sharp tug, to remind her that she was still going to the Hole as well.

Suddenly, Envy punched Kira in the face. Kira released Adrianna and went sprawling across the ground. All hell broke loose. The guards tried to hold the prisoners back as they attacked right after seeing Kira go down. Inmates were using food trays as weapons; swing them around and clubbing guards. Those who knew magic of some sorts were sending spells, curses, jinxes, and hexes flying all over the room. Medusa sent her vector arrows scattering, spearing five guards at one time. She was standing on a table, back to back with Chase who was grappling with a different prison who attacked him for no reason. The Riddler tricked a group of guards to chase after him; the guards were ambushed by prisoners that were hiding under the tables. The prisoners use their sporks to try and gouge out the eyes of the guards. Itachi was doing almost the complete opposite. Guards were running away from him as he used sporks like they were kunai or something and threw them. The sporks would then actually going right through the guard, on trace would be the small circular holes left by the sporks. Lust was using her 'Ultimate Spear' powers harpooning large amount of guards at a time. Envy was butchering anyone, guard or prisoner; that came within arms' reach. Gluttony was having a wonderful time eating the dead bodies that now littered the ground and caused the floor to be slick with blood. Lelouch was now kneeling next to a badly wounded Suzaku, hands pressed down on a flowing wound on Suzaku's left shoulder. Mikami was just standing stupidly, as if he had no clue as to what he was supposed to do. Light was still sitting and eating as if nothing was happening.

Adrianna, on the other hand, was making a run for the door. She figured that since all of the others were trying to handle the prisoners; that she'd be able to get away. As to what she'd do once she was out of the Mess Hall, Adrianna hadn't thought quiet that far yet.

Adrianna ran as fast as she could, which was actually pretty fast, since she had been in cross-country and track and just about any sport you could think of. After all, she grew up a very rich child with too much time on her hands. The sound of Adrianna's foot falls were nonexistent compared to the roaring noise all around her. She could feel her own heartbeat in her ears as blood pounded in her veins. She bolted past last tangled group of prisoners and guards. Her hand reached for the door handle, finger tips grazed the metal before the door was jerked open from the other side. Adrianna became face to face with L and fifty armed guards.

"…What's with this ruckus?" L asked; having the gull to sound bored with the situation. Adrianna was frozen in place, not sure what to do. Finally she simply sighed in defeat and stepped out of the way. The fifty guards L had with him rushed into the room and defused the situation in mere moments. The guards that were still alive, though severely injured, were carried out of the room and off to the hospital ward. All of the prisoners that had been fighting were surrounded and dragged off, most likely to the Hole. After was seemed to be only five minutes the only people still in the Mess Hall were Adrianna, Light, Mikami, Lelouch (Suzaku was one of the wounded who were taken away.), Riley, a guard that Adrianna didn't recognize, and L.

There was silence in the room, a very uncomfortable one. Then L spoke.

"What happened here?" he asked the guard Adrianna didn't know. A scanning of the guards name tag revealed his name to be Smoker. He was a very tall man with the figure of a person who must work out every day. His six-pack could be seen through his shirt and looked like if you punched him, you'd just break your hand. Smoker's stance, the very vibes that radiated off of him practically scream military. Adrianna believed that at one point he was either with some sort of army or navy. He didn't look like the type to be in an air force, though. He had short light blue hair that vaguely reminded Adrianna of a lion's main cut really short. His eyes were black and cold. Adrianna noticed that he was smoking two cigars at once,

_Is that why he's called Smoker? _Adrianna wondered.

"Guard Izuru Kira caught Prisoner Adrianna Jones speaking, which is a direct disobedience of the rules. When he tried to take her to the Hole as punishment, her friends-." He was cut off in the middle of what he was trying to say.

"They're not my friends." Adrianna snapped. The shear thought of being grouped with those people made her skin crawl. Everyone turned to look at her, waiting for Adrianna to say something else in her defense. She didn't. L frowned at her for a moment.

"So you admit you were talking when you weren't supposed to?" L asked. Adrianna simply nodded. "And does that mean that the prisoners, who tried to aid you, shouldn't be punished?" L also asked. This time it was Adrianna's turn to frown.

"Yes, they should. They were talking before I was. I'm not even sure as to why the guard didn't hear them, but heard me." Adrianna told him. L tilted his head to the side in thought. Then he turned back to Smoker and Riley.

"Did you hear any of the prisoners speak?" L asked them.

"No sir, we were too far away." Smoker told him. Riley looked as if he wanted to add something, but didn't say so.

"So the only guard that did hear her was Guard Kira, who didn't hear the other prisoners speaking." L looked to be in deep thought for a moment. "This is basically a case of he said she said. With one side being a respectable guard who risks his life everyday to keep all these criminals from running rampant in society, and the other side being one of said criminals who murdered innocent people." L looked right at Adrianna, giving her an unblinking stare. "Now which side do you think I'm going to believe?" he asked her. Adrianna's hands curled into fists, her knuckles turning white as her nails bit into her palms. This was bullshit, she knew the answer and she didn't like it. Adrianna felt that this whole situation was bullshit. Part of it felt staged, like she was supposed to get caught speaking. Like someone wanted her to be put in the Hole for some reason or another.

"You're going to believe that guard, of course." She snarled, a bitter tone could be heard in her voice. L nodded.

"Riley, would you please escort Jones-san to the Hole, maybe a week in there will make her realize that this isn't a hotel resort." He told the guard. He immediately grabbed Adrianna by the upper arms and half dragged her out of the room. He ignored her shouts of protest and her kicking as she tried to stop him.

"All of this is bullshit!" she basically screamed at L just before the door shut. L didn't say anything, simply nicked Smoker's radio and fiddled with the dials and buttons. He then held it up to his ear in the quirky way he held everything.

"Yes, this is Warden L, could you please send about three or so guards to the Mess Hall, there are still some prisoners here. Thank you." L handed the radio back to Smoker. "Stay here and keep an eye on them until the others arrive, after that go back to your original station." L ordered. Smoker nodded, putting away his radio and then glaring at Light, Mikami, and Lelouch as if saying 'Don't you dare thing of doing anything stupid. 'Cause I'll get you.' L turned and was about to exit the room when somebody else spoke.

"What's the matter, Ryuzaki-kun? It's not nice to ignore your friends" Light asked in a teasing manner. He was taunting L. Light wanted to get a reaction out of him. Light smirked when he saw L's posture stiffen at the sound of his voice. There was no sound in the room for what felt like a very long time. Then L, refusing to reply, to take the bait, walked out of the room. Light felt the urge to pout, but didn't dare so something so childish (This is coming from the guy who is constantly childish in his actions.). Instead he turned to Mikami. "My, my, if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was upset with me." Light chuckled darkly. Mikami, like the good little minion he was, giggled along. Lelouch didn't say anything.

_I hope Suzaku and I never become like that. _Lelouch thought, referring to Light and L's 'relationship'. _Granted, I know that Suzaku isn't quiet smart enough to challenge me in a battle of wits. And he has no clue that I'm just using him. _Lelouch mentally smirked.


	5. Punishment

**A/N: L isn't in this chapter and I'm not sure if he's going to be in the next chapter but he is in the seventh chapter so don't worry too much.**

**Thanks to Nellabelle.**

The darkness was suffocating. If Adrianna moved her hand, she could practically _feel_ it, like moving your hand through water. The stale air itself was smothering Adrianna, it was hard to breathe. She couldn't see anything, only blackness. She had tried to feel the perimeter of the Hole when she was first placed in there, but it seemed to go on forever, so Arianna decided to just stay put.

The horrid stench was overwhelming. She could smell the urine and feces of the people who had been sent to the Hole before her. Even now, Adrianna was sitting in her own filth, too weak to move anymore.

The temperature would vary. Sometimes it was unbearably cold, her whole body going numb. Even now she still couldn't feel her toes anymore. Other times it'd be so hot that Adrianna was certain she had third degree burns all over. There were times when the temperature would be mild, but it varied in length and how often.

Adrianna wasn't sure how long she had been in here. Hours? Days? Months? It felt like she had been sitting there for years. The entire time Adrianna had been in the Hole, she hadn't been given any food or water. If she wasn't already technically dead like everyone else in this place, she would've died by now. For some strange reason, it was actually harder (but not entirely impossible.) to die in this peculiar reality.

Her heart was pumping faster and her breathing was faster too. Even when the temperature became scorching, her body didn't sweat as much as it normally did. She wasn't even pissing as much anymore. Her body temperature was rising steadily, she was almost grateful when the Hole lowered to arctic degrees. Adrianna felt tired all of the time, no matter how much sleep she got. Her muscles would keep cramping up. Adrianna didn't think that she could stand up now even if she wanted to. Her head felt as if someone was sticking hot needles in it, not even being in darkness soothed it. Adrianna believed that even if the guards brought her food, at this point she wouldn't be able to keep it down. Except for her dead toes, there was a tingling sensation in her limbs. From what Adrianna remembered from her old Health class; right now she was suffering from severe dehydration. It wasn't quite severe enough that she would die soon, but she didn't have very long until she reached that point.

Adrianna figured soon her body would start to digest its own organs if she didn't eat.

There were rats in the Hole, and at first Adrianna had to beat them off to stop them from eating her. But now, she couldn't even lift her arms. They would nibble at the cooked flesh of her body. If they had gotten to her toes, Adrianna wouldn't know. Maybe that's why she didn't feel them anymore, they simply weren't there. It was surprising that Adrianna hadn't died from blood loss yet, with all of the wounds she was getting as the rats feed.

The first time Adrianna was too weak to fight off the rats, she screamed as they ripped off pieces of her. Now she didn't bother, it would only cause her dry throat to crack and bleed. If she screamed, or even if she ever talked again, Adrianna would probably drown in her own blood.

Adrianna closed her eyes, not that it made any difference, and tried to remember what life was like before all of this. Before her existence became a 'living' hell.

Her thoughts and memories brought her back to when her parents were still alive.

It was a beautiful summer day. The sun was shining brightly overhead, there were only sparse clouds in the sky. It was a perfect day for a family outing.

Seto Kaiba scowled darkly at the scene around him. His medium brown mullet-like hair blowing softly in the breeze as Adrianna stood in between him and her mother, Anzu Kaiba. Adrianna had always thought it was funny that while both her parents had brown hair and blue eyes, she had black hair and almost black-brown eyes. Her skin was fair, because she wasn't allowed outside often without a bodyguard. Her father, Seto, told her that she looked just like her uncle Mokuba. In this memory, Adrianna was ten years old.

Anzu was wearing a white summer dress and one of those yellow straw hats that people wear when they're gardening. She had dark blue sandals on her feet and they clacked as she walked. On her ring finger was a medium sized diamond wedding ring. Seto hadn't seen the point in buying her a huge one that would simply shout 'Hey I'm rich! Please rob me!'

Seto was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, black slacks, a silver belt with his initials carved on it, silver arm guards, a necklace with a duel monsters card-shaped locket, and a white vest-like trench coat. He was also wearing designer male boots. He also had on his wedding ring.

Adrianna was wearing a white spaghetti-strap tank top with a bow on it, a light pink skirt with white lace on the rim, and pink flip-flops with white butterflies. Around her left wrist was the charm bracelet her parents had just bought her. Right now it only had a Blue-eyes White Dragon charm and a charm shaped like a pair of ballet shoes. It jingled as she walked.

Seto's eyes narrowed slightly. Anzu elbowed him roughly in the stomach.

"Chill out Seto, it's just an amusement park. In fact, it's _your_ amusement park." Anzu pointed out. Seto gave her an annoyed look. Before he could make a retort, however, Adrianna interrupted them.

"Haha (Mom), Chichi (Dad), let's go on the Blue-eyes rollercoaster!" Adrianna said excitedly, clutching both of her parents' hands and half dragging them along with her. This was one of the rare times that Adrianna's family had time to spend together, so Adrianna wasn't going to let them start bickering over silly things.

Adrianna came back to reality with a sudden jerk, sending the rats scurrying away. At that very moment, Adrianna's sanity almost audibly snapped.

* * *

"So," Envy called attention to himself. He was lying on the ground and tossing what used to be Wrath's Philosopher's Stone up into the air and catching it as the stone fell back down. "You think she's cracked yet?" He asked the others. The group was having another meeting in the dungeon room where they had first come together.

"Undoubtedly." Creed scoffed, flipping his medium length silver hair over his shoulder. Creed Diskenth was sitting on the opposite side of the room as Envy, leaning his back on the wall and playing with a rose (no one knew how on earth he got a hold of one.). "The girl has been in the Hole for almost a week. Since time is three times slower in the Hole than anywhere else in Hades, she's probably near death." Creed's silver eyes flashed, as if he was imagining what Adrianna's carcass would look like. He spun the red rose in his fingers.

"I'm not so sure…" Chase told the others. He stood next to the door, as look out because of his super-natural hearing. "She might prove to be a very stubborn young woman." Chase Young stopped to glare downwards as Gluttony started to sniff at his leg. "Do it and I'll main you to the point where you won't be able to regenerate." Chase warned the homunculus, his eyes glowing dangerously. Gluttony scurried over to crouch behind Lust.

"No one's been in the Hole for more than a couple of days without losing their sanity." Riddler pointed out. He sat in a folding chair, the front legs up and the back of the chair pressing into the wall. He had a book of Sudoku puzzles in one hand, and a pen in the other. The book was open to near the end, and the black ink of the pen could see seen bleeding through the pages he had already finished…and he had just started on the book half an hour ago. "Little Adrianna should be no exception." The Riddler actually sounded bored as he went back to his puzzles.

"What about Bakura and Marik? They were put in the Hole for a year weren't they?" Mikami piped up. He was standing dutifully next to his 'God' in the middle of the room. Light was sitting in a folding chair, his elbow resting on his leg with his fist propping up his chin as he sat quietly and thought. There were folding chairs for everyone; it was just that some people decided to ignore them.

"Those two were already insane in the first place." Medusa told Mikami, her tone was condescending. "The Hole only made them crazier." She sat on the floor cross legged a few feet away from where Chase was standing. Medusa was again looking over the file that Light had given her at the first meeting. It was filled with blueprints of the prison before Bakura and Marik's massacre. She had been studying them, trying to figure out how the two psychos were able to run around undetected. So far she had no luck.

"Humans are highly unpredictable creatures. There is a possibility that the girl is still somewhat mentally stable." Lust said. She stood in a corner, half hidden in shadow, with Greed cowering behind her because of Chase. Her arms were crossed over her breasts and she had a slight frown on her face. She was remembering her death at the hands of Roy Mustang. "But then again humans are also easy to manipulate." She shared a superior smirk with Envy, Chase, and Medusa. The humans in the room purposefully ignored this jab.

"I don't see why we're trying to get this girl on our side in the first place." Envy gave Light a suspicious look. "How can one powerless human girl be of use to us?" he asked. Light didn't bother to look in Envy's direction as he answered.

"That is because if we want our escape plan to actually work, we need to have a diversion of some kind." Light explained. He did not mention, however, that the entire reason that Adrianna was part of the plan at all was because Aizen-sama had ordered it.

"So we're not actually going to her let escape with us? Adrianna's just going to be a scapegoat?" Lelouch asked. He was sitting in a folding chair directly across from Light, only a couple of feet away. He was looking at the file that he had been working on. It was on the dates and times of every murder committed by Bakura and Marik at Hades. Light raised his gaze to look at the young prince.

"Of course." Light studied Lelouch for a moment. "Why? Don't tell us that you have feelings for the girl." Light spoke in an amused tone. Lelouch looked honestly insulted.

"I don't have any feelings for her." Lelouch said with a sneer. "Whatever happens to her means nothing to me." He told the pseudo-God. Light chuckled lightly.

"Good, keep it that way." Light ordered. There was a flicker of anger in Lelouch's eyes. He did not like to be told what to do. "As for if the girl will be sane or not, it doesn't matter. In fact, it's preferable if her sanity is gone." Light addressed the group this time. "If she is mentally unstable, then we can use it to our benefit to get her to be the diversion. If Adrianna-san is not thinking clearly, then she won't be able to figure out her true role until it's too late."

"Or she'll be so crazy that she won't care." Riddler put in his two cents. Light nodded at the man.

"Exactly. Now, has anyone made any progress in their research?" Light asked; momentarily feel like a teacher asking the class if they did their homework.

"Well, with the murders committed by Bakura and Marik, I've noticed some errors." Lelouch said. Everyone turned to him. "Some of the times make no sense. For instance, one day at 4:00am, Bakura and Marik kill five people at the same time." Lelouch told them.

"That's actually very easy to do." Chase said. Lelouch shook his head.

"Well yeah, but not if the people who were murdered were each in different places, it's kind of hard to be at five places at once." Lelouch showed everyone the paper he was reading from.

True enough; the document said that on December 15.5th Bakura and Marik killed five people in five different places at exactly 4:00 in the morning.

"That's impossible." The Riddler spoke with a frown.

"Unless they had the Ring of the Nine Dragons, I'd have to agree with Riddler." Chase admitted.

"That's why I said that there's an error." Lelouch explained.

"Those records are correct." Itachi argued. This surprised everyone. They hadn't even notice him come in, and he hadn't made his presence know until now.

"What makes you say that?" Creed asked him, glaring slightly at the shinobi.

"Anytime a person dies in within Hades, their death is automatically recorded the moment their vital signs disappear. The records cannot be tampered with as they are made permanent by a spell." Itachi explained; both his voice and his expression void of emotions as usual.

"How do you know that?" Medusa inquired. Itachi pulled out the folder that had been given to him.

"This folder has information about how the Warden and the Guards know where we are every second of everyday. There's a chip somewhere on each of us that they implanted before we regained consciousness after we were each executed. It monitors us and that's how they know when and where anyone has died." Itachi watched in boredom as the others began panicking.

"You mean they know where we are right now?!" Envy yelled. Chase told him to shut up.

"No, the person on the outside that's helping us escape has made sure that our chips have been tampered with. They worked properly until about ten at night which is when the virus kicks in. No matter where we go, the chip believes that we are in our cells and are fast asleep. That's why there's not night guards after ten; the guards and the warden are relying on the chips to alert them in someone escapes from their cell." Light assured everyone.

"Wait, when was this 'virus' put in our chips?" Lelouch asked. Light smirked.

"It wasn't. The virus was placed in the central computer that monitors out chips. All of the prisoner's chips have been tampered with." Light told him. Medusa went pale, as she just realized something.

"Are you insane?!" She nearly shrieked at Light. "That means _anyone_ could go wandering around, not just us! Do you have even an inkling of who else is in this prison?!" Medusa knew exactly who else was in the prison, and she also knew that they should never, under _any_ circumstances, be let out. Light frowned at her.

"It's no concern of mine-." He was cut off by the Riddler, who figured out what Medusa was talking about.

"It should be a major concern of yours, Light. Do you even know about the maximum security prisoners?" Riddler asked, his voice sounded calm, but his face gave it away that they all might be in deep shit right now.

"What maximum security prisoners? I thought we all were that." Lelouch looked around at everyone else, confused. Chase Young sighed irritably.

"No, we're just regular prisoners. The maximum security prisoners are kept far away from the rest of the prisoners. Their part of the prison is basically one gigantic Hole. They're just let loose and allowed to run freely, since putting them in cells wouldn't do anything. The maximum security prison ward was created after the incident with Bakura and Marik that way people like them wouldn't be able to cause the chaos and massacre that those two did." Chase explained to the Britannian prince.

"And now, because of this idiot's ingenious plan, if those lunatics break out, this place will be Dante's Inferno." Creed said dryly, glaring at Light. Light bristled at what Creed said.

"We'll be out of here before that could possibly happen." Light sneered. No one else (except Mikami) seemed to believe him. "If you fools are too scared of the consequences, then you can leave." Light told them.

There was a deadly silence. None of them moved.

"Well, it's late and as 'wonderful' as all of your company is, I believe that everyone should get some rest, and we can continue this meeting after we deal with the girl." Lust offered. The others nodded and the group disbanded.

Itachi left, not showing his disgust and hatred for the people here as he went back to his cell. He shared the cell with no one; his cellmate had 'committed suicide' immediately after he was moved into the cell.

Itachi walked swiftly and silently into his cell. He lay down in his bed and tried to rest, but his mind was far too active. Although he knew that after everything he had done, after murdering his own family members, he deserved to be in this place. And Itachi would have submitted to his fate if it wasn't for something he had heard from one of the newer prisoners. Sasuke had met Madara. Right he was most likely unwittingly doing as the man wanted him to do.

Itachi thought that his brother wouldn't dare do something so foolish, but it seems that his thirst for revenge wasn't quenched by Itachi's death. Itachi had to return to his home reality and stop Madara from using his brother.

Sasuke was the most important thing to Itachi, more important than Konoha, more important than their family, more important than Itachi's life, even more important than the state of Itachi's very soul. Itachi would do anything to protect his little brother, even if it meant breaking out of the bowls of Hades to do so.

Itachi sighed, the sound inaudible. He forced his mind to stay blank and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Aizen, Sousuke sat on his throne, his chin resting on his hand and a lazy smirk playing on his lips. Ulquiorra stood in the center of the room, far below the humongous platform that Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen. Ulquiorra was looking up at Aizen in the same expressionless way he looked at everyone, although there was a hint of wariness hidden in his green, void eyes.

Ulquiorra was wearing his uniform, all white except for some lining and the cloth around his waist. His jacket was zipped up so that the hole in his neck could not be seen. His black hair shined somewhat in what little light was in the room. Most of the light was shinning upon Aizen, and the rest of the throne room was cast into darkness. The only remaining part of Ulquiorra's hollow mask was like a partial helmet on the left side of his head, framing the left side of his face. His zanpaktou sheathed and tucked under the cloth around his waist on his left.

"Everything is going as planned, my lord." Ulquiorra told Aizen. "Although Yagami-san's little group is progressing slower than they should be. The girl hasn't even joined them yet." Ulquiorra, even with his monotone voice, appeared to be almost annoyed by this. Aizen's eyes glinted with humor.

"Ah yes, there's nothing to worry about. Unless Yagami-kun gets too over-confident of himself, everything should be ready on time." Aizen wasn't remotely worried about how long the Hades part of the plan was taking; he had more important things that needed his attention. "What about the four universes I had you observe, is everything going accordingly?" Aizen asked.

"Madara-san hasn't quite gained control over the countries as of yet, from his report it appears that things might take a bit of time. He has requested for minor assistance if you would be so gracious to spare it.

The one who calls himself 'Father' has conquered his reality. He asks for further orders and has sent Barragan back with a present for you." Ulquiorra glanced in Barragan's direction. Aizen followed his gaze and watched as his second most powerful espada step out of the shadows, dragging a very confused, very frightened Edward Elric by the collar of his long, torn up, red jacket.

The poor boy looked as if he wasn't entirely sure if he was sane. Ed was looking around, his eye darting from one thing to another like a small field mouse who sensed that the farmer's cat was nearby. His automail arm, though still attached, was ruined to the point where Ed couldn't move it at all. His automail leg was in the same condition, so if Barragan wasn't holding Ed up, he would be a crumpled pile on the floor. Ed's flesh arm was also broken, although there was no bone sticking out of the skin.

He was missing his left eye; Pride had destroyed his during their battle. Ed's hair was oily and had blood caked in the golden locks. His beloved coat was basically in ribbons, his shirt had a big tear in it wear blood had been pouring out of the gash on his stomach. There was a hand shaped bruise on his neck, the cause of which could also have been the reason why his remaining golden colored eye had trouble focusing. There were many other injuries, some were minor but others were gravely server, like how part of his ribs had broken clean from the rest and was now piercing into his heart. The boy wouldn't live for very much longer, he shouldn't even be alive right now.

Aizen was intrigued by this. Could this boy possibly be…? If he was then maybe…? Well if _they_ haven't found this boy then…? Maybe they did find him and he's already… Aizen made his decision.

"Have the boy healed by Orihime and then placed in his own room with a guard watching him. Tell Father to leave someone in charge of his reality and then take a small group with him to aid Madara-kun. Also have Voldemort-san sent troops to Madara-kun as well after you have finished your report." Aizen ordered. Ulquiorra nodded, showing that he understood his orders. Barragan dragged the boy out of the room.

"Speaking of Voldemort, he has also succeeded in his task. There were a few causalities on our side, as he was attacked by the Resistance. Voldemort said that they were only minor and that it won't affect anything-." Ichimaru interrupted the fourth espada.

"The Resistance? Who was it that attacked him?" Ichimaru asked. He had a strange tone in his voice, an almost giddy one as if he was suspecting someone amusing.

"Voldemort said that some of his Death Eaters saw Maka and Soul of the 'Soul Eater Universe' as well as Train Heartnet of the 'Black Cat Universe'. He did not seem them for himself, although the wounds on the causalities are consistent with the claims." Ulquiorra told him. Ichimaru's grin flickered.

"Ah shoot. I lost." He pouted. Tousen shot him an annoyed unseeing glare.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be betting with that annoying child on who's going to appear next. She always wins." Tousen scolded him. Ichimaru ignored the blind man. Ulquiorra continued with his report.

"As for the 'Code Geass Universe' it appears that Zero and his troops are giving Schneizel a bit of a hard time. He assured me, however, that it was part of his plan and that they will be destroyed soon enough. Schneizel also told me that he had intercepted a message from the Resistance to Zero that said they were going to assist him. Schneizel wants to know what you would like him to do 'once he has captured whoever will try to help Zero' as he put it." Ulquiorra reported to Aizen.

"Have him bring whoever it is here; perhaps we will be able to get some information out of them." Aizen told Ulquiorra. The espada bowed, and having finished his report, left to carry out his new batch of orders from Aizen.

Aizen stood up and walked down the steps, Ichimaru and Tousen following behind him.

"Although…speaking of the little one, I wonder where she wandered off to. Ulquiorra didn't see her, as he would have told us." Aizen momentarily imagined the shape-shifter seeing Ulquiorra and then tackling him. She was an odd one indeed…

"Knowing her, she's probably off with her friends causing some kind of mischief. If we later hear about a whole universe suddenly disappearing at least we'll know who the cause is." Tousen said dryly. Ichimaru chuckled at that.

"Yes, well, at least she isn't causing us any trouble at the moment…although she could be plotting something right now." Ichimaru grinned, as if the idea was a funny one, which to him it was. He always found the child's antics to be entertaining.

"As long as we make sure she stays in the dark about our plans with Hades, everything will go as it should." Aizen was certain of this.

"To be honest I'm not sure which one of those girls is the more dangerous one; the shape-shifter, the witch, the demon, or the human." Tousen sighed. He hated those four girls, ever since the human one had actually defeated him in a fight. He had been caught off guard by how powerful each of them was. There were times when Tousen genuinely believed that the witch (who was the most powerful of the girls.) could even win in a fight against Aizen-sama. He never voiced this belief out loud, however. Ichimaru laughed at him.

"That all depends on the situation and what moods each of them are in." Ichimaru giggled. Aizen nodded in agreement.

"But enough about them, right now I'm more interested in the boy that Barragan brought with him." Aizen told the other two.

"You think he might be a Traveler." Ichimaru said. It wasn't a question. Tousen frowned.

"But the Resistance has already looked in the 'Fullmetal Alchemist Universe' and have already recruited all of those they thought were useful." Tousen pointed out.

"Which means that either they didn't believe the boy had any potential or that he's already one of them, I'm leanin' towards the first one myself." Ichimaru said.

"Why do you say that?" Tousen asked, somewhat irritated that Ichimaru would assume such.

"Because if he was one of them, then Ulquiorra would have known, as would all of us." Aizen reminded Tousen. Tousen went silent, angered that he hadn't thought of that. "Anyway, I'm going to go visit the boy, he should be all healed up by now." Aizen told the other two as they came to a four-way intersection in the hall.

"Unfortunately, I have something else I'd like to do, so I can't be joining you there. I'll just have to introduce myself to the kid some other time." Ichimaru made it sound mysterious, but in all reality he was just going to go eat something. He turned right and walked down a different hallway.

"I must check on Wonderwiess." Tousen told the others. He was purposefully ignored by Aizen who was already continuing his way to Orihime's room.

**A/N: I guess that I should explain that there's alot about this AU of mine that you don't know about yet, so if things are really confusing about what Aizen and that group is talking about: it's supposed to because you don't know everything just yet. It will all be explained as this story goes on. Which by the way this story is going to be just part of an giant multi-story thing that has to do with this AU. This is just the first one that I'm doing. **


	6. The Offer

**A/N: I have finally remembered what the belt-like cloth is called that people tend to wear in Bleach. It's called an obi. I officially feel stupid for forgetting that. Anyway thank you to Metallic Bleached Notes for reviewing. **

Adrianna's body was thrown carelessly into the cell she shared with Lelouch. Her time in the Hole was over, so the guards brought her back. Lelouch looked horrified when he saw Adrianna-he wasn't even sure she was alive.

"Shit, Adrianna!" Lelouch crouched over her, but had to recoil because of the stench rolling off her. Her breathing was shallow, like there wasn't enough air or something. She was losing too much blood. It looked as if she hadn't had anything to drink or eat in weeks. Lelouch didn't know what to do-they needed Adrianna for their plan, if she were to die everything would be ruined. He tried to think of someone he knew who could help her. There wasn't a medical ward in Hades. Why heal those who were sent here simply to live torturously until they somehow died?

Lelouch started panicking a bit. Although he had seen more than his fair share of blood and gore, it still bothered him.

They _needed_ Adrianna. If she died, then the group would not be able to go on with their plan. If Adrianna died, _Lelouch would be stuck here forever._

The thought make something in Lelouch snap. He couldn't stay in this place for very much longer, Lelouch would rather be dead.

Suddenly, a glow filled the room. It was red-violet in color, and (much to Lelouch's surprise) was coming from inside of him. It felt warm and comforting, as if it were a part of him self. Lelouch held his hands out in front of him, over Adrianna's body. The glow spread to cover her, and then her wounds began to heal.

It took a few minutes-and Lelouch wondered why none of guards seemed to notice-but eventually, Adrianna was fully healed. The glowing stopped, but Lelouch could still feel that there was something strange-different about him self now.

Adrianna slowly opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of a worried looking Lelouch. With a groan she sat up, holding her head with one of her hands.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Lelouch asked, unsure if everything was healed. Adrianna frowned at how Lelouch was acting, but then noticed that no, nothing hurt.

"That's impossible." Adrianna whispered. "I was so badly injured that I so have died…again." The irony of that statement wasn't lost on Adrianna. Lelouch let out a relieved sigh.

"At least you're alright now." He said. Adrianna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why do you care?" She demanded to know. There was a slight hesitation in Lelouch's voice.

"Because, we meant our offer. Our group wants you to join us." Lelouch told her. Adrianna gave him a skeptical look. "I mean it, Adrianna." Lelouch insisted. Adrianna made a scoffing noise. She was still sitting on the floor. Lelouch sat back on his bunk and thought for a while. "You're not the first innocent person who has been sent to Hades." Lelouch told her. Adrianna looked at him with a frown. "The system is corrupted. I've seen people here who, granted while they weren't particularly friendly, they weren't evil. And half the time the people who are running this place are crueler than the prisoners ever were!" Lelouch informed Adrianna.

Adrianna rolled her eyes at this.

"So what? How is breaking out of Hades-and letting a monster like Yagami out of here-going to change any of that?" Adrianna questioned. Lelouch hesitated, as if there was something that he knew of, but wasn't sure if he should say. He then must have decided to tell her because of what he said next.

"Out on the other side, there's…someone who wants to change all of that." Lelouch said. "This person wants to unite all of the universes and bring peace to all. The person I'm talking about has already united many universes, and he wants to bring an end to the Prison of Hades. He believes that everyone deserves a second chance and it's with his help that we're breaking out of here." Lelouch explained. Adrianna was now scowling at the information she was just given.

"Then why haven't I ever heard of anyone like that before? If this person is so great, then I think I would've heard of him back home. What you're telling me sounds like things a dictator would say, with they whole 'uniting' crap. How do I know that I can trust you, or anything that you say?" Adrianna asked softly. Lelouch ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know how I can convince you. The only thing I can ask of you now is to at least think about our offer. I'll give you a day, but if you haven't made your decision by then, we'll have to leave without you when we put our plan into action." Lelouch said. Adrianna nodded.

"I'll think about, but right now I just don't know it joining you guys is the right thing, so don't get your hopes up." She told Lelouch. Lelouch nodded, and then he had to leave to do his little laundry job.

Adrianna didn't move from her spot on the floor. She just sat there thinking.

_The man that Lelouch was talking about…He's trying to take over all of the alternate realties…what if he's the person from my vision? But on the other hand, what if he's a good guy and I miss the opportunity to not only escape from here, but to also help change everything? I don't know what to do… _Adrianna sighed through her nose. There was also something else that bothered her. _How was I healed so well? My toes are back, I don't feel hungry or very thirsty-let alone how I was feeling before. Come to think of it. _Adrianna looked at herself. _There aren't even any scars from where I know the rats gnawed off pieces of me._ Adrianna couldn't see how that was possible. _Hades has a barrier around it that prevents people from using any kind of magic, so there's no way that I was healed that way…unless someone in Hades has magic even stronger than the barrier…_ Adrianna actually shivered at that. Anyone who was that powerful would be extremely dangerous. _If there's someone in Hades that strong, why did they save me? A person with that kind of power could break out of here easily, couldn't they? Unless healing was their only power. _Adrianna supposed that, that could be a possibility. _But who would…!_ Adrianna remembered that she had woken to see Lelouch. _Could he have been the one…Nah, I doubt that. But he did say that they wanted me to join them, so he could have simply healed me to get me to join them. But he didn't say that he healed me, so for some odd reason he didn't feel that I needed to know. That is of course _if_ he was the one who healed me, which might not be the case. _Adrianna let out a jaw cracking yawn. Deciding that she would think more about it tomorrow, Adrianna climbed up to her bunk and lied down.

~Lelouch~

Lelouch stuffed a load laundry into one of the many dryers in the laundry room. There was no one else in the room for some reason that Lelouch was unaware of. The guard that was supposed to be keeping an eye on him was sound a sleep, not that Lelouch minded. He wasn't stupid enough to go running off in the middle of the day like this, so he simply kept on working. Everyone in the group needed to act like they normally would, or else the warden might catch wind of what they were planning. Lelouch was still worried about how he was able to heal Adrianna.

_How did I do that? It should even be possible for me do use magic at all. I can't use Geass while I'm here, and yet I could somehow use magic to heal someone? That makes no sense…I wonder if I can do anything else other than heal. _Lelouch had been so deep in thought, that he hadn't heard or seen the other inmate walk in.

The man observed Lelouch for a while. He had heard rumors, that the boy was fucking one of the guards. When Lelouch bent over to remove a load of clothes out of a dryer, the man whistled at the sight of Lelouch's butt.

Lelouch jumped a bit when he heard the low whistle. He turned and saw a man in his early forties was staring at him with a hungry gleam in his eyes. Lelouch glared at the man, not liking the look that he was being given.

"Is there something you want or something?" Lelouch sneered. There was a flicker of anger that appeared on the man's face momentarily.

"Yeah," The man grunted, stepping closer. Lelouch glanced around to a way out, but the man was blocking the only way out of the room. "And ya're gonna give it ta me, whether ya like it or not." The man grinned, showing the few yellowed teeth he had left.

Lelouch paled as he guessed what the man wanted. He balled his hands into fists.

"Don't think I won't go down without a fight." Lelouch growled. The man once again stepped closer.

That's when Lelouch felt the same warmth that he had felt when he healed Adrianna, but it had a bit of an angry edge to it. The shadows in the room flickered, moving slightly. The man took a step back in surprise.

"W-what's wrong with ya eyes?" The man stuttered. "They're glowing!"

Lelouch simply smirked at the man.

"Nothing you need to worry about…not that you'll be worrying about anything anymore…" Lelouch told him. He could feel a strange power within him, but somehow he knew it wasn't Geass.

The man looked at him in confusion. Lelouch lifted his right arm and pointed at the man. The shadows in the room flickered, and then grew, moving towards the man. The man tried to run, but the shadows wrapped around his legs, preventing him from moving. Just before the man could let out a scream, the shadows consumed him. The only thing that was left of him was a pool of blood.

The warmth disappeared and Lelouch felt light headed. He groaned softly, holding his head in his hand. Whatever it was that Lelouch had just done, it had drained him physically of energy. His stomach growled, telling Lelouch that he was suddenly very hungry.

He noticed the mess of blood on the floor, and-while trying to ignore how weak and unsteady he felt-mopped it up, making sure to dose the area with bleach.

The guard was still asleep. Lelouch chuckled a bit in a mentally not so stable way. He had just murdered a man with some strange form of magic, and the guard hadn't so much as stirred the entire time.

As Lelouch walked out of the laundry room, he began to think of ways to practice his new found powers.

~L~

L sat at his desk, his expression neutral. On the floor in front of his desk was a hologram of an elderly man with short white hair that was thinning.

"Warden L, we have reason to believe that two of the prisoners at Hades have Traveler powers." The hologram informed him, the voice sounding muffled and watery. "You are to find these two potential Travelers and contact us immediately. We must destroy these two before they are able to control their powers." The old man told L. L nodded, understanding his order. "Since you were once one of the greatest detectives to have ever existed, I'm sure that you can do something as locating the two prisoners." L bristled at the condescending tone that was in the man's voice, but didn't let it outwardly show that the comment affected him.

"I understand. I will find the Travelers and alert you the moment I discover them." L said. The man sneered slightly at L.

"You better. You're position as Warden is fragile as it is. If you don't find the Travelers soon, it'll you your head." With that the hologram disappeared.

L frowned down at his bowl of ice cream, which had melted while the man was bossing L around. L hated having to do as people like that man ordered him to, but he had no choice. He had to do as the Counsel ordered, or else…

L wasn't sure what the Counsel might do to him if he didn't follow their commands. However he did know exactly what happened to whoever the Counsel believed _might_ turn against them. Anyone who the Counsel deemed a threat was immediately killed. As long as L did as he was told, then he wouldn't have to die…again.

It angered L to no end, and he felt like a coward because of it. The Counsel was supposedly benevolent and wanted to bring justice to all. But some of their methods…were just like Kira's.

The thought filled L's soul with rage. He was working for people who were no better that Kira! And yet there was no way to stop them, since the public (at least those who knew of the Counsel) believed in what the Counsel was doing, believed that the Counsel was the embodiment of truth and justice.

Yeah, except for the part where they slaughter all who try to oppose them.

It was the Counsel who created the Prison of Hades. At first L thought that Hades was a good thing. It kept criminals was from innocent people even after they died. However, after a few years of working as warden of Hades, L learned the real reason as to why these people were locked up here.

L wanted to stop them, he truly did. But even if he risked his life to stop them it would be for nothing. There was nothing L could do to stop the Counsel.

_If you can't beat them-join them._ L thought darkly. But what else could he do? He didn't want to die for no reason.

As for the two potential Travelers, L had no clue who they could be. Travelers' magic was highly unpredictable and dangerous. If any of the prisoners had those powers, then it could lead to disaster. But how could L find them?

With a sigh, L stood up and left his office, maybe if he ate something sugary an idea would come to him.

~Edward Elric~

Edward Elric ate his meal begrudgingly. He was tempted to refuse to eat-just to spite the bastards. But if Ed did that, then _that man_ might come back.

Aizen Sousuke terrified Ed. There was something about him that Ed didn't believe was human.

Lord Aizen told Ed that, if Ed agreed to join him, then Lord Aizen would show Ed a way to get Al's body back as well as Ed's arm and leg.

Ed wasn't sure if he should believe Lord Aizen, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice. Ed could either join Lord Aizen, or he could die-those where the options he was given. Although Ed would rather die than help that creepy bastard, Aizen also promised to help Ed find Al.

Al had disappeared during their battle with Father. They had finally gotten the upper hand in the battle when suddenly…

Ed scowled as he remembered what had happened.

_Ed, Al, Hohenheim, Lin, Izumi, Roy and Mei Chan were ready to attack Father. They finally had the upper hand in the fight, after all of the souls of the people were returned to their bodies. But then, suddenly-_

_Father's expression changed to one of complete boredom._

"_I didn't think I would have to actually use _that_ power, but it looks as if I have no choice." Father said. _

"_What are you talking about?" Izumi growled. "You're finished!" she shouted. _

_Before anyone could blink, Father was standing where Izumi had been milliseconds before. He was standing in a puddle of blood and gore. His right hand was covered in Izumi's blood. _

"_Sensei!" Both Ed and Al screamed. Hohenheim looked just as shocked as the others._

"_How did you-?" Before Hohenheim could finish asking his question, there was a giant space where his head had been. The rest of his body fell to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut. Blood poured onto the ground from the place where Hohenheim's head was supposed to be. Father was standing over his corpse. The next to go was Roy, who at least didn't see it coming. _

_Everything after that was a blur to Ed. He vaguely remembered Al and Lin disappearing in a blinding flash that had even surprised Father, but other than that the only thing he remembered was the horrible pain. _

_Ed was the last on Father attacked. And for some reason Father decided he was going to kill him slowly. After what felt like an eternity of torture, Ed remembered Father scowling down at him._

"_You should be dead. How are you still alive?" Father asked. Ed could no longer answer. _

_Ed vaguely remembered a strange old man wearing all white appearing then. Father and he talked, but Ed didn't understand what they were saying. _

_Suddenly the old man picked Ed up by the neck and dragged him a couple feet away. _

_There was a glow-it seemed to be coming from the old man, and was brown in color. A giant gateway appeared in front of them. The gate's doors swung open, revealing a portal. The portal was flashing different colors over and over. The old man dragged Ed through the gate._

When they came out the other side of the gate, Ed found himself here in what he was told was Las Noches. He was later healed by a girl with large breasts and long orange hair. Her brown-grey eyes were dulled, as if she weren't anything more than a doll. _That man_ entered later, wearing a kind smile that didn't reach his crimson-brown eyes. _That man_ introduced himself as Aizen Sousuke, the lord of Las Noches. That's when he made Ed the offer. Lord Aizen was giving him time to think it over. Ed did not know what to do…

There was a crackle of energy in the room. Ed looked up and saw a royal blue oval-shaped portal open up a few feet in front of him. A girl no older than 17 years old in appearance fell out of the portal and landed face-first on the floor.

"Ouch…" she complained. Ed gapped at the girl stupidly.

"Redwolf?" Ed exclaimed. The girl picked herself up from the floor. True to her nickname, the girl had wolf ears poking out from her shortly cut red curly hair. The ears were a red-brown color, along with her tail that stuck out of the hole she had cut in her pants. Redwolf's eyes were a glowing royal blue. A long time ago they were a different color, but Redwolf had been a Traveler for so long, that she didn't remember her original eye color. She was wearing an ancient Egyptian style dress, modified to have long sleeves that covered her hands instead of being short. The dress was pure white, with gold around the waist, on the cuffs, and around the bottom. The dress was so long on her, that you couldn't see her bare feet. Ed had never understood why Redwolf would wear such a long dress; all she ever did was trip over it constantly.

"Yo Ed!" Redwolf shouted way too loudly. Before she could say anything else, he lunged for her and covered her mouth.

"Are you nuts?" Ed hissed. "If you yell like that you're gonna get caught-!" The door opened as Ed said this. Ulquiorra entered the room and saw Redwolf. He didn't look surprised to see her-granted it's not like he showed any emotion anyway.

Redwolf disappeared out of Ed's grip, and reappeared tackling Ulquiorra.

"Long time no see 'Orra!" Redwolf yelled glomping the Espada. Ed watched stupefied as Ulquiorra sighed.

"If you're going to make a nuisance out of yourself, could you at least call me by my full name?" Ulquiorra inquired. It sounded as if he had asked this many times before…which he had…

"Aw 'Orra, you know I can't pronounce your name! I can barely pronounce, pronounce!" Redwolf said, mispronouncing the word as 'pernounce'. Ulquiorra sighed again, standing up and dragging Redwolf up with him. She hanged on to him like a child would to their parent. The thing that Ed found disturbing was that Ulquiorra seemed completely used to it.

"Wait a minute!" Ed yelled. He then pointed at them with his metal hand. "How the hell do you know each other?" he demanded. Redwolf shrugged, and then gave Ed a grin that showed her fangs.

"You know me; I tend to just…know people…" Redwolf explained (not really). Ed shook his head in wonderment.

"What are you doing here anyway, Redwolf?" Ulquiorra asked the girl. She thought for a moment, playing with a stray lock of hair that had fell into her face. Redwolf then smiled at the two males in the room in an honest and sincere way.

"I forgot." She told them. Ed face-palmed, while Ulquiorra pried her off of his arm-well tried to anyway since it didn't work.

Suddenly Redwolf froze, her ears flatting against her head and her tail bristling. "Hey, Aizen." She grumbled. The other two looked back at the door, and saw Lord Aizen standing there. Lord Aizen smiled at the girl.

"Why hello, Redwolf." He greeted. "I see you know our guest." Lord Aizen turned his gaze to Ed. Ed glared at him. "Perhaps…is that the reason why the Resistance didn't find him?" Lord Aizen asked. Redwolf couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"That's not like you, Aizen, to make a mistake like that. The _Counsel _is da group who are hell bent on destroying you people…and anybody who looks at them funny. The Resistance is a totally different group now." Redwolf corrected him. "But yeah, I hid him from the Counsel." Lord Aizen continued to smile.

"Ah yes, but the elders of the Counsel _used_ to be Resistance members, right?" Lord Aizen asked. From the way that Redwolf glared at him, Lord Aizen must have hit a nerve. Ed guessed that the man did it on purpose.

"Whatever." Redwolf said. Then her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Ah! Now I remember why I came here! Yo, 'Orra, Aizen, get out I need to talk with Ed alone, so beat it." Redwolf said, making shooing motions at them. Ulquiorra glanced at Lord Aizen. The shinigami chuckled at the girl.

"Alright, I have other business to attend to, goodbye for now." Lord Aizen left the room, Ulquiorra obediently following him. The moment the door closed, Redwolf turned to Ed. "So, what're you going to do?" Redwolf asked. "Are you going to join Aizen the Super Creep?" Ed let out a short laugh at Redwolf's title for Lord Aizen.

"I'm not sure…What do you think I should do?" He asked her. Redwolf shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." She answered. Ed scowled at the girl. For a second, he had forgotten that Redwolf was truly neutral in almost every way. She only did what she thought was amusing or fun, not caring if it was a good deed or an evil one. That was something that had always irked Ed, but in all the years he had known her, Redwolf was not one to change.

Ed had known Redwolf for a long time, since he was a little kid. At first he had looked up to her as an older sister. But then he noticed how Redwolf never aged, and she hadn't matured emotionally at all. When Ed asked her, Redwolf explained that in some ways her powers were a curse. She would never age in any way, because she was magically basically frozen at the exact moment her Traveler's Powers had awoken. This almost meant that she could not heal naturally, any time she was wounded; she would have to magically heal herself. It was the same for all Travelers.

Redwolf literally was _unable_ to change in anyway.

Well except for the whole shape-shifting thing. Although her true form was frozen, Redwolf could change into different forms. Granted none of them could naturally age either. "Oh, by the way," Redwolf suddenly cut off Ed's train of thought. "You're a Traveler now." She told him. Ed blinked for a while, and then smacked her in the back of the head.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me sooner?" Ed was pissed. "If I'm a Traveler, I could have saved-!"

"No you couldn't have." Redwolf interrupted. "You were only a Potential Traveler until a little while ago. Judging from the reports that I stole from Aizen's office, your powers must have awoken when Al disappeared. Remember what I told you? A Traveler's Powers only awaken in a moment of great despair or grief or something like that." She explained.

Ed groaned and then sat down on the couch. He cradled his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do? Redwolf is there anyone other than Lord Aizen that would be willing to train me on how to control my new Traveler's Powers-and no I don't mean you." Ed said. The last part made Redwolf pout.

"Aw, why don't you want me to train you?" She asked. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Because I've met your 'Bastard-sensei' as you call him, he's as worse than Master! I don't want you trying his teaching techniques on me!" Ed told her. Redwolf shrugged, understanding his reluctance now.

"Let's see…My pals in the Resistance would train you, as long as you joined them. Ferret-chan, Dove-chan, or Cougar-sama might. Although you're more likely to die trying to train under Ferret-chan, she's a bit of a sadist….then again so is Cougar-sama…Okay, so out of the three, Dove-chan's the one you really should go to." Redwolf said. Ed paused for a moment.

"Hey Redwolf, do you or the other three even remember your real names?" Ed asked. Redwolf thought for a moment.

"No, it's just like our eye colors and our lives before becoming Travelers…those kinds of things…" Redwolf had a melancholy look on her face. "They fade after the first thousand years…" She told him. "I-I don't even remember what my dad was like or if I had any siblings other than Monkey-chan…and Leonty…" Redwolf hugged herself sadly. Ed tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

"Then again, you're always forgetting things!" Ed teased. Redwolf giggled at that, doing a 180 degree turn in emotion.

"True! Maybe you won't have the same problem that the others and I have. Hell, Bastard-sensei remembers what it was like living during the American Revolution…granted you have no clue what that is, so don't worry about it." Redwolf babbled happily. Suddenly she turned around and opened a portal. "Well I'm bored, so I'm leaving." Ed rolled his eyes. He believed that Redwolf had the attention span of a goldfish.

"Bye Redwolf, try not to piss anybody off and die okay?" Ed said. Redwolf thought for a moment, and then grinned at him.

"No promises." She disappeared into the portal.


End file.
